Geofencing is a feature in a software program that uses the global positioning positioning system (GPS) or radio frequency identification (RFID) to define one or more geographic areas. Phone carriers that use geofencing technology “ping” mobile devices to determine the location of the mobile device. The geofencing software feature provides a service that sends messages, via a phone carrier, to the mobile devices of smartphone users who enter this defined geographic area(s). For example, some companies use phone carriers to send promotions to customers' smartphones when it is determined that the customer has entered a store, mall or neighborhood within the geofenced area. However, the “pinging” action performed by a phone carrier is provided at a cost, sometimes a cost per “ping”. Thus, this method of geofencing may be exorbitantly expensive. Limitations exist with regard to current geofencing technology.